


How Did I Not Notice You?

by Nichole0202 (Nichole1011)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Shameless Smut, just a little, they’re 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole1011/pseuds/Nichole0202
Summary: Just a series of short (often smutty) drabbles featuring M/M from Fire Emblem: Three Houses.1. Ferdinand/Ignatz





	How Did I Not Notice You?

**Author's Note:**

> Ignatz falls and breaks his wrist so Ferdinand, having just noticed the pretty boy for the first time, happily carries him to the infirmary.

The first time Ferdinand ever laid eyes on the shy boy was the day Ignatz broke his wrist. Of course he just had to trip walking into the dining hall for everyone to see. As the people around him laughed, Ferdinand and Leonie rushed to his side. 

“Are you okay Iggy,” Leonie asks quietly as the two begin to pull him up. Ignatz immediately yelps when Ferdinand’s long fingers wrap around his wrist.

“Are you hurt?”

The boy looks up at Ferdinand and Ferdinand is in, well, utter disbelief. How has he been at school for two weeks and never seen this beautiful boy before? “I believe my wrist is broken.”

Ferdinand, though unsure why, swoops Ignatz up in his arms and they make their way to the infirmary. Halfway up the stairs, Ignatz finally speaks. “It’s just my wrist. Why are you carrying me?”

“I can’t trust you not to hurt yourself further. Are you usually this clumsy?”

‘Only when I see you,’ Ignatz thinks. Luckily, he’s able to control what leaves his mouth. “Just distracted.”

Manuela throws a fuss over Ignatz’s wrist but casts her healing magic over it anyway. “Rest for an hour then you should be fine.” She leaves them on the couch as she leaves the room in a huff, moaning about how she’s going to be late for her date. 

“I’m Ignatz.”

“Ferdinand.”

“You’re with Edelgard, right?”

Ferdinand nods. “I am. What house are you in?”

“Golden Deer.”

“With Claude! He’s a lot of fun.”

Ignatz nods, noticing that the red haired man unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt at some point. There’s collarbone peaking out and Ignatz really wants to bite it. He looks up at Ferdinand to see the man smiling down at him. 

“See something you like?”

“N-no.”

“That’s a shame,” Ferdinand whispers, leaning in so that their noses are almost touching. “I see something I definitely like.”

Ignatz seizes the opportunity, leaning forward and meeting their lips together. Ferdinand moans at the sensation and it spurs Ignatz on. He climbs over Ferdinand, his knees on either side of the man’s thighs and pushes his back against the back of the couch. Hungrily, he licks into Ferdinand’s mouth. The man lets him, his hands roaming Ignatz’s body until one grips his hip and the other his ass. Ignatz hasn’t ever gone this far before, but that doesn’t stop him from grinding his ass down onto Ferdinand’s growing erection. The moan that escapes the man’s throat is almost too much for Ignatz and before he knows it, his pants are off and he’s opening himself up right on the infirmary couch.

“You l-look so pretty Ignatz,” Ferdinand stutters, his eyes never leaving the gorgeous sight of three of Ignatz’s fingers thrusting into his own hole. Ferdinand finally frees his throbbing, leaking cock from his pants and starts to pump himself, hissing at first contact. 

“Fuck me,” the smaller man moans as he grabs some oil from next to a lamp and practically drowns Ferdinand’s cock in it. Neither seem to care about the excess oil seeping into Ferdinand’s pants. 

Ignatz takes a deep breath before slowly and carefully sitting down onto Ferdinand’s cock. Both boys’ mouths drop open as Ignatz slowly bottoms out. “So b-big,” he moans into Ferdinand’s ear as he starts to rock forward.

The taller boy can only moan in response. He’s never done this before, never had sex with anyone. He fingered Dorothea on the first day of school behind the sauna, but it was nothing like this. Ignatz feels perfect around him, made for him and so fucking hot. He can’t help it when he thrusts up into the boys tight heat. 

Ignatz practically screams as he falls forward onto Ferdinand’s fully clothed body. “Again,” he whines. 

Ferdinand obliges, basking in the way Ignatz starts to blabber and drool on his shoulder. He can feel himself getting close but he tries to push it away. He shifts his hips and thrusts particularly hard into Ignatz, smashing into a very specific bundle of nerves. 

Ignatz screams and a moment later, he’s shuddering and blubbering into Ferdinand’s neck. 

“I’m close baby,” Ferdinand moans as he continues to rock into Ignatz’s tight hole. The boy moans at the pet name as Ferdinand takes a moment to finally release Ignatz’s cute, tiny little cock from his pants. His whole hand wraps around it easily and it only takes a few quick pumps before Ignatz is moaning his name, tears streaming down his eyes as he spills onto Ferdinand’s hand. 

With his last ounce of energy, Ignatz uses two fingers to scoop up some of his cum. He lathers it onto his mouth before pushing his fingers inside and tasting himself. 

It pushes Ferdinand over the edge. He cums suddenly and harshly, slamming into Ignatz over and over as cum pumps into the boys tight hole. When he finally feels himself empty, he stops thrusting into the small boy. 

“That was…”

“Amazing,” Ignatz says with a smile. “Can we...um….do it again?”

Ferdinand’s face lights up and he pulls Ignatz closer, placing a gentle kiss on his tear stained lips. “Baby, I want to do this with you every single day.” He licks his lips, the arousal of tasting Ignatz’s cum threatening to reignite his spent cock 

Ignatz blushes, nuzzling his head into Ferdinand’s neck. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“I want to know everything about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nichole_BTS) if you want to come say hi! <3 It is 🔞 as it’s NSFW! My writing handle is @Nichole_AO3
> 
> It's 99.99% BTS though...


End file.
